Phineas and Ferb Final Fanfic
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: End of the line for my fanfic series thank you coming along


Here it is the finale of my fanfic series. To reward you all for your stellar patience, I'm gonna do something I don't normally do. I'm gonna do all 8 in one part. Enjoy

Journey to the Center of Candace

The crew myself and the other ocs included try to go through Pinky's body in their mini sub but because Candace eats the sandwich that they're in they end up in her body instead. I of course being the awesome genius i am get us out of candace's body, volunteer myself to get shrunk down again, I go into pinky's body, remove the sash, bail and give it back to Isabella. The reason I chose to wait until the end for this episode is the doof plot.

This is the closest Doof got to his scheme threatening Perry on a personal level. He plans to destroy anyone who can't make up their mind. This causes Perry to flash back to when Phineas and co were having trouble deciding between a shrink ray and a submarine earlier that morning which got him angry at Doof.

Thaddeus and Thor

This episode is one of my favorites in season 2 for one reason and one reason only. Isabella going all hardcore mode on Thaddeus. Basically when she asked them confusedly what they're doing, this is what they said. "showing two chumps how to build a fort". The highlight is when she said, "Oh no he didn't" in response. My contribution is taking the beak suit's upper half and decking Thaddeus in the face for that.

Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo

Basically, Future Candace time travels back to the day Phineas and Ferb built the roller coaster and busting them caused the helicopter Perry initially grappled onto to thwart Doof's plan to go away causing Perry to get hit by the tin foil ball but Doof to dodge it. This gave him the upper hand to take over the tristate are and here's my favorite part of this episode. The song

Doof was satisfied with his victory, so he addressed the public like so before breaking into song. 'Attention, underlings, people often ask me. Doof, How does it feel to wield such absolute power? Well I'll tell ya.' then he sings an evilly happy ditty. 'It's been a charmed life got all I ever wanted an I'm not too shy to flaunt it you see. It's been a sweet ride everyone's genuflecting and erecting giant statues of me. It's like a great lunch. With all you can eat and I can leave my wallet at home, and everyone pays for me because it's compulsory or into the stockade they're thrown. Still I'm a nice guy how many emperors would always remember your name? (How ya doing Joe) I must admit I may take quite a lot but I'll always give you plenty of blame. It's been a sweet ride. Life's a bowl of cherries and nobody's merrier than me. Because everyone else is the proletariat and baby I'm the bourgeoisé. Look it up, joe. Baby I'm the bourgeoisé oh yeah.'

Don't worry Future Candace from the bad future, stops future Candace from the good future from busting the boys essentially retconning the bad future. Before i forget, there's a cute line at the end where Amanda Johnson (candace and Jeremy's daughter) calls Isabella aunt Isabella which gets Isabella hyped as it leads her to believe that her marrying phineas is a set in stone part of the future

Norm Unleashed

Phineas and co create nano bots and norm goes on a weaponized rampage speaking of which, song time again.

Norm starts performing a jovial musical number about his assault to try to force a surrender on Danville. 'La, la, la, la, la weaponry it's the way to get it done. Weaponry, it's effective and it's fun. If you wanna make them fall on bended knee at your command, bow their heads and swear that you're the leader of the land. State your wishes in a language they'll understand with weaponry that's the plan. If power's on your shopping list, then use the elbow and he fist. Pummel them until they get the gist. Just make an example of a representative sample of, and most of them will not be missed. You can beat em up by any means or blow em all to smithereens a favorite of this sentient machine. Never mind the fatalities when there's municipalities to crush a set of with the threat of weaponry. Will inspire Dr. D, weaponry to have confidence in me. If I'm gonna be a conqueror and win my father's love I'll take it to the people with the eagle not the dove. If there's one thing that obedience is symptomatic of it's W-E-A-P-O-N-R-Y weaponry from above.'

His plan is thwarted by the nanobots turning into a giant acorn to lure his squirrel power source out of his body.

Happy Birthday Isabellla

It's isabella's birthday and the crew are planning a surprise for her.

The doof plot is the high point

Doof invents a bugs-me inator to turn whatever bugs him into actual bugs. The high point is the fight goes into Stacy's house. As such she finds out Perry's secret, but they agree to let no one know she knows.

Tales from the Resistance Back to the Second dimension

The 2nd dimension crew are trying to enjoy their freedom, until robotocized OWCA agents kidnap Perry. A really heart crushing scene is when we see that 2nd Dimension Pinky (the pet of 2nd dimension Isabella) has been robotocized. We find out it was part of an elaborate trap by 2nd dimension Charlene who was faking having divorced with 2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz so she wouldn't get incarcerated when he lost power.

Night of the living pharmacists

(Warning this is a 90 minute episode and I'm covering every second of it so this is gonna be a long one)

Phineas and Co decide to rubberize themselves. speaking of which

(at fireside girl headquarters)

Isabella desperate to upgrade her relationship with phineas a tad further asks the other fireside girls the following before explaining the situation. 'you know how phineas and i are an item?'

gretchen inquires what she's about to say yet at the same time confirming their familiarity with the circumstances. 'yeah?'

Isabella states her dilemma in these words. 'welll I want to ask him on a date but I'm totally blowing it. I feel strong when i walk up to phineas but as soon as i open my mouth i completely choke.'

Gretchen assures her itll work out with this advice. 'oh Isabella you're overthinking it.'

the fireside girls realize talking isn't gonna be the answer so they try to give the suggestion in a rhythmic fashion.

'you better jump right to it tell that boy how you feel just get out there and do it it's not such a big deal. you've been waiting all summer now it's time to reveal you'd better jump, jump, jump right to it. why you waiting, Isabella why hesitating he could be your fella it's been your predilection to move in the direction away from the romantic and into the semantic so it makes us somewhat frantic. go on and get it cause you're a real catch. hold your head high and earn a new patch. All summer long you've sang the same tired song you'd better jump, jump, jump right to it. you'd better jump, jump, jump right to it.'

Meanwhile Doof is creating a repulse inator to turn Roger ugly, it works and it tuns Roger into a clone of him.

This is where it gets good with the pharmazombie apocalypse.

They try to rush to fireside girl HQ after losing sight of Isabella. Meanwhile, a Pharmazombie is about to get his electrified hands on Irving.

Gretchen notices that her boyfriend (i set her up with Irving in this self made continuity) warns him in such a manner. "Irving, look out!" she then decides to shove him out of the way and sacrifice herself for him.

Irving was surpised by his girlfriend's actions. So he replied the only way get could think of. 'Gretchen, what are you doing?'

Gretchen explained her actions. ' I promised your brother Albert I wouldn't let anything happen to you, now go.'

Here's the 2nd plot song I like but it's short.

Phineas was confused that Isabella already uncovered the origin of the contagion leading to him requesting an elaboration. 'Wait how did you figure out where it started?'

Isabella responsed like so before her music track. 'Well I'm glad you asked.' then she provided lyrical exposition. 'Roger Doofenshmirtz we know is 6 feet and 2 inches tall, and the beam that hit him left a weird impression on that wall. So I took the angle from the point where I knew he stood, and I found a building just like that because I understood, Triangulation, that's how I figured it out. Triangulation. Now I'm left with no doubt. Triangulation. The only geometric process using data I possess. That could pinpoint the conclusion of my scientific quest. Triangulation'

Baljeet couldn't help but add his own lyrics and say that. 'Cha, cha, cha. That is a mighty upbeat song for a desperate situation.'

Phineas saw the shape of the building Isabella drew on the shades and remembered the design. 'That building looks familiar'

(Isabella pulls the blinds up to reveal Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated right next door)

Phineas suddenly saw why he recognized it and commented on the observation. 'Oh I guess that's why.'

When we try to sneak to the bldg., Buford's rubber armor sets off a car alarm alerting the pharmazombies.

When I turn around I see Katie struggling to get out of the crowd of pharmazombies before she gets transformed.

When the oc aged down to be the same age based on moi witnessed his girlfriend getting transformed. I (I as in the oc version of myself) snaps in both fear and rage. 'Katie! No! (starts growling angrily like Goten did when he saw Super Buu Kill Chi Chi) I'll kill you, you stupid pharmacist freaks!'

Phineas not wanting everything to go to waste gives my oc the following warning. 'No Jason Don't! You go down there we're all dead!'

I try to justify my anger like so. 'But Katie was my darling'

Phineas is aware of my character's rage so he consoles the character. 'We can bring Gretchen, Katie, the other Fireside girls and the rest of the city back to normal provided only one thing, that you stay unpharmazombified long enough for us to fix this.'

When We get into the building, Doof explains how his repulseinator caused this.

While Phineas is going over the plan, we see David, Nicole, Patrick, Candace, Vanessa, Ryan, Amadeus Fletcher and Irving get pharmazombified. That's when we have to hurry to the top of the water tower to enact the plan.

Before we get a little bit to the top, we see Ferb sacrifice himself so that Isabella, Phineas and I can move on.

When they're about to get higher up, a pharmazombie dives for Isabella, Phineas attempts to save her, but she pushes him out of the way and takes the transformation. Her last words before the transformation is telling Phineas and I to carry on. Before Phineas can push the button he gets pharmazombified but thankfully, I have enough time before I get changed to push the button, which I proceed to do saving society.

When we meet up with the gang again this happens.

Katie is grateful i saved her life as such she utters something that while it is a platitude totally works. 'I knew you would save me, Jason you're my hero! I am rewarded handsomely for my courage with Katie kissing me on the lips.

Last but not least is the episode act your age.

Basically all the characters and their gfs (phinbella, ferbnessa, canderemy, gingeet, gretchving, addytrick, nicavid, hollydaeus, millyan and katieson) decide to go to tri-state state

Nothing much to say here, just an epilogue to the series. Anyway, the show's over but everyone who has someone from this show who is from my reality, stays with their specific person for life. (Namely myself, Patrick and Ryan) That's all I might do the same thing with gravity falls in the future but after scripting myself and my friends into 218 episodes I need a break.


End file.
